Felix Honikker
Felix is a main character in the ''Hello Charlotte'' series. He is one of the tenants of The House and a friend of Charlotte Wiltshire. Personality Felix comes across as very unapproachable, threatening Charlotte and complaining about being looked after from their first interaction. Once in the party, he mellows out slightly, letting Charlotte through Puppeteer doors and occasionally cracking snarky jokes. He regards her positively, but condescendingly, occasionally commenting on her lack of ability compared to his. Despite his front of superiority, he cares about Charlotte deeply and seems to want to win the affections of his uncle. He speaks very formally and rarely uses contractions. He does, however, swear the most out of any character. He has a tendency to use violence as a first resort, trying to use the needle on the eye in the Meat World even if Charlotte has eye drops to use instead and having scissors on him in Hello Charlotte. This side of him is much more prominent in Delirium, where he helps Bennett with his mutilation of Scarlett Eyler and according to the Book of Friends, slips poison into Charlotte's tea regularly. In Hello Charlotte Episode 2, Felix gains his own lab and grows unapproachable again to most everyone. He is still shown to care deeply about everyone in The House, but his concern about Charlotte's condition causes him to distance himself from her and worry over finding a cure for her declining health. His kind side also comes out with the addition of his Venus Fly Trap to his lab, a plant that he cares for and definitely loves. In Hello Charlotte 3, we are introduced to a Felix of another soul cube. This Felix is withdrawn and hesitant to speak much when interacting with his Charlotte, even stuttering occasionally. He is openly averse to her touching him and flinches away when she attempts to pat his head. Like a few of the other House tenants, he does not seem to care much for her at all, going so far as to attend her "Death Party," which Bennett throws prematurely. However, when Charlotte happens across his unattended computer, there is research on there relating to her condition that hints that perhaps he still does hold some hope for her, or simply wants to find a way to dispose of her. Background Felix is Huxley's nephew and arrived at the House at an unidentified time, although it's his first meeting with Charlotte and they're introduced after Huxley asked Charlotte to look over him since he "lacks direction" and Huxley doesn't have time to watch him. With the conclusion of the first game, it's hinted that Felix -alongside the other tenants- is a figment of Charlotte's delusions, as she suffers from an unidentified mental illness (although the medication she takes is labeled "Abilify," which mainly treats Schizophrenia, among other things). When she takes her dosage and goes to her room to sleep, Felix is alluded to be the stuffed rabbit she takes to bed with her, as she says, "Goodnight Felix." In game 2, it's confirmed the House tenants are indeed just her imagination. In Hello Charlotte 3, we're introduced into a different Charlotte's soul cube. It comes to fruition that Felix is a clone of Huxley meant to become his successor as the doctor is suffering from dementia, and this fact is kept from him. The current Felix is only one of many that existed and were to exist, if not for his Charlotte smashing all of his test tube brethren after confronting Huxley on the matter. The clones on average only survive a couple of years and Felix is well aware of his inevitable end and his status as a clone as shown by an exchange between him and Bennett. Felix spends much of his time in the lab and assisting Scarlett once she makes her way to the ground level and he even gives her a rabbit toy. Before the games end, Felix does indeed die. At the end of the game, Scarlett's soul cube data was deposited into an extra Charlotte vessel and thus her own world was created, which was the birth of the House and the Charlotte from the first two main games. Felix giving Scarlett the toy is why Felix is the toy in the first two games. Role in plot Hello Charlotte Felix is introduced to Charlotte when Huxley asks her to look after him. He tells Charlotte not to invade his personal space if she wants to make it through the day, and the two are assigned to "kill time". Felix, having an X in his name, allows Charlotte to get through Puppeteer doors to access the areas in the Dissection Room. He leaves Charlotte once she decides to go to sleep. After Charlotte awakens, Felix is missing so she has to find him.When she does find him, he explains the high likelihood of an Oracle being in their dimension, which he came to investigate. After solving the puzzles and going through, in his words, "illogical bullshit", Felix opens the door for Charlotte and promptly gets his head blown off. Charlotte changes the channel, and is extremely happy to see Felix again. When he offers to open the door, Charlotte stops him from doing so. In the Maze, there is a button that requires something heavy to be standing on it, so only Charlotte or Felix can go ahead. Regardless of who goes ahead, Felix gives Charlotte a pair of medical scissors, "just in case". Letting Charlotte go ahead results in Felix being found by Freya and gutted. Felix can go ahead with much negotiation on Seth's part. Finally, Felix and Charlotte wade through the literal river of blood to find and obtain executioner masks, ultimately leading them to a room full of corpses, one of which is being inhabited by The Oracle. Felix tells Charlotte this while The Oracle speaks to them, and the conversation triggers the final area. There, Charlotte accepts the Oracle into herself in order to use their power to take them home. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 In this game Felix isn't a main part of the story, but he is there to help Charlotte if she ever needs it. He distances himself from her due to her worsening condition and the fact that he can't stand seeing something bad happening to her, while also constantly working to find a cure for her. When the two interact he typically is checking up on her condition, from demanding her see Huxley for a checkup to him asking if she's taking her medications, Felix spends most of this game worrying over her. Otherwise, he helps Bennett with a mutant spider bite at one point and takes up dissection. Trivia * Felix is a direct reference to the character Felix Hoenikker from Kurt Vonnegut's novel Cat's Cradle.http://etherane.tumblr.com/post/148096921343/character-bio-2 * Due to the X in his name, he has ultimate access to every door in Charlotte's home. * In the second game, Felix gets his own book shelf, with titles such as "The Snake who ate its own tail", "Player Synthesither", "One Flew over the Koel’s Nest", "Simulacres et Simulation", and "Flatland." Gallery See Felix Honikker/Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Party Members